Ancient Worlds
by Arabella Song
Summary: The Doctor and his archaeologist companion Meg travel throughout history, learning new things and getting in tight spots. Good for world history review
1. The Early Days Part One

**Hey guys. I'm back in school now, and I have to take history. I'm usually horrible at history, but I got the idea to write a Doctor Who story about the things I'm going over. Writing it and rereading it can teach me and anyone else out there who needs it. So here's Chapter One. These first few chapters are going to be a part of my first arc: The Early Days, based on the early civilizations Mesopotamia, Ancient Egypt, Ancient India, and Ancient China.**

**I don't own Doctor Who!**

A man in a bowtie appeared from a blue box. It said 'POLICE BOX' on it, and it seemed far too small for anyone to satay in for an extended period of time. But following the man was a young teenaged girl.

"Where are we Doctor?" the girl asked, pulling her strawberry blonde hair into a bun behind her head.

"I'm not quite sure, Meg. But one thing's for sure. It sure is hot" He wiped a hand across his head. The girl, Meg, pulled a small notebook from her vest pocket. She wrote a few things down, and then put it down.

"Looks like Ancient Earth to me. Back when it was Pangaea" The Doctor looked at her and laughed.

"It was DEFINTELY my wife who taught you" They both laughed, and set off to explore. The Doctor saw a river off in the distance. "Look over there!" he said, pointing it out. They hurried over to it to get a closer look. The Doctor knelt beside it and put a hand in the water. Meg went to follow him, but she grabbed her arm.

"Don't."

"But you just-"

"No. Just don't" he lifted his hand up and sniffed it for a moment, and then licked it for good measure. "Just as I thought. The Tigris River. About... 3100 BC"

"But that means..." They looked up and just seemed to notice the city before them. "This is Mesopotamia"

* * *

They dove into the water, and swam across the river. Soaking wet, they dripped water as they walked. Meg shivered, and the Doctor ran ahead. He hadn't gone back in time in a while now. He tripped and fell into a muddy pit.  
"What's this?" Meg came over and looked around it.

"Irrigation trench. The Mesopotamians had too many droughts and floods, so they collected the water from the floods for times of drought"

"Drop the archaeologist talk and get me out!"

Meg sighed and grabbed his hand. She grasped his hand and pulled him up. He grabbed the edge of the trench and swung himself up.

"Why are they so deep?" Meg shrugged

"Big floods?"

He brushed off the mud as best as he could, and then they set off again. Soon enough, they stood before huge walls. They climbed over the walls and were faced by many ancient people, all wielding makeshift weapons, either spears or farming equipment. Meg gasped and whispered to the Doctor

"What do we do?" the Doctor brushed her off, and pointed out beyond the people. There was a beautiful view of dried-mud huts inside the walls of the city.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he asked quietly. She looked on stunned. She'd learned all about this place, but there was a definite shock at actually seeing the place itself.

"The walls were built to protect themselves from animals and other civilizations. They have no natural barriers, so they built them. Huts were made out of mud bricks dried under the sun. There's another river past those walls over there. That's the Euphrates river. And they didn't have many resources, so they had to trade with other people who di-" The Doctor put his finger over her mouth

"It's beautiful"

"Yeah. I guess it is"


	2. The Early Days Part Two

**Chapter Two. The plot thickens! Not sure how many more chapters in this arc, as my teacher won't tell me how much longer we're on this unit. Also, my chapters aren't too long since I've only got so much information...**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

They stared at the place for a moment, completely entranced in its beauty. The Doctor hopped down into the crowd suddenly.

"Right then! Hello! My name is... Utu" The men all stared at them for a moment before bowing down. A man in the front that held a spear ran off to find the king and his daughter. The Doctor seemed a bit surprised.

"Well why'd they do that?" he asked, puzzled. Meg laughed.

"Well isn't it obvious? You said you were Utu. That's one of the Sumerian gods! So that's the time... God of wisdom... Suits you. Which would mean that I seem to be..."

"We bow down to you, Utu and Inanna" Meg's eyes grew round, larger than hail stones.

"The goddess of fertility and... At least they don't think I'm your wife. Just your sister..." The man returned and bowed before them

"My lord and lady. Our king humbly requests your presence"

"Take me to your leader" The Doctor said. Meg laughed and hit his arm... The Sumerians looked surprised and slightly concerned, but decided not to interfere in the actions of gods. They set off.

"We welcome you to the ziggurats" King Ishme-Dagan said. He bowed to the pair, and they bowed back quickly

"It is our pleasure"

"It is truly wonderful to see you, my Lord" Enanatuma, the king's daughter said dreamily "May I speak with your sister, sir?" The Doctor looked after her briefly.

"Yes, I suppose" He walked off to speak with the king while Meg went with Enanatuma. The girls went off into Enanatuma's bedroom.

"What is it you'd like, my daughter?"

"I am a priestess of Nanna, and feel it is my duty to tell you that man is not your brother" Megan gulped at the princess's rough tone

"What do you mean?" Enanatuma leaned forward.

"The gods have told me of your lives. You, my lady Inanna, put into a mortal body to follow this man. This liar" Meg pulled back in surprise. How did she know who he was?

"Then who is he?"

"This man, this fake, is a timelord"


	3. The Early Days Part Three

**Third one's up. I'm going to have 4 parts of arc one. This'll be the last chapter of this one's, then I'm moving on to Ancient Egypt and then Ancient India. Since it's the last one, I'm making it extra long. Thank you to and SeddieShortBus for reviewing and supporting my story! For the record, there only are 282 laws in Hammurabi's Code of Laws. I made up the hidden one.**

I don't own Doctor Who

* * *

Meg stared in shock at the priestess for a moment before turning away.

"I'm afraid it's time for me to go. Thank you for your hospitality, my lord. You will be blessed." That said, she tore out the room, grabbing the Doctor's arm on her way out. He whipped around, surprised at her sudden attack. He followed her for a minute, before pulling her to the side.

"What was that for?"

"She knows who you are. Enanatuma knew that you were a timelord... But she thought I saw a god. Doctor, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure... but I think we should leave. At least for a bit" They went back to the TARDIS and whipped back inside. The Doctor set it to send them back until after Enanatuma was gone. They pulled back outside.

* * *

"How long've we been gone?"

"Maybe a few hundred years" he said, shrugging. Meg looked around a bit more carefully.

"Doctor, this has been more than a few hundred years. This is the time of the Babylonians." He looked at her in shock.

"How would you know that so quickly?"

"Look at these people. No crime, no fooling around. Clearly during Hammurabi's reign. Not exactly sure what year it is... Probably around... 1770 BC" The Doctor looked impressed for a moment.

"Okay, maybe archaeologists know a little bit..."

"A little bit?!" she asked in hysterics. "If I know so little, tell me what you know about Hammurabi" The Doctor laughed

"A King of Mesopotamia while it was under Babylonian rule, created the famous 'Hammurabi Code of Laws', enjoyed a good primitive game of gambling" Meg laughed.

"I suppose that's a start. In 2000 BC, the Amarites invaded the land which was currently in Akkadian control. Hammurabi took reign, and decided that there needed to be a set list of laws and consequences. He made 282 of them, including thieves having to pay back what they stole ten-fold, and even the common modern phrase 'an eye for an eye...' What else am I missing?"

"Well there's always the rule of 'Don't trust the fake god'... Ooh, I probably should have thought more about the secret 283rd law... That was probably about us. Meaning that he's going to meet us. That should be nice! Especially with these men coming up to us now..." Meg gasped in shock and whipped around to see the small militia approaching.

"My lady, I ask your pardon," a man in the head said. "A lady of your age should not see what is about to happen."

"And what, might I ask, is about to happen?"

"This THEIF will be executed"

"I'm really afraid that won't be possible" Meg said, glaring at them

"My lady, you won't be able to do anything about it" Meg laughed a bit, coming close to the man. "A man would question the word of his goddess?" she whispered softly in his ear. The man shivered.

"G- goddess?" Meg nodded, a sly smile coming to his lips.

"Your wife is pregnant" she said boldly. She wasn't quite sure how she knew, but it popped out. The man started.

"Yes, she is"

"You prayed to me for months to get that child. And now you come here to threaten my brother?" She said menacingly, pointing to the Doctor. The men backed up, and the man at the head cowered and bowed. "My lady Inanna. My lord... Utu? I apologize for our briskness. Please, come with us to sort out this misunderstanding" Meg smiled.

"See? Much better" Nothing in her words showed it, but her voice clearly contained a threat.

* * *

The King sat down, looking over his men and the two oddly dressed people in front of him

"Why have you brought this pair to me?"

"My lord, these are no men. These are gods. The God Utu and his sister, the Lady Inanna" The King looked quizzical. "These gods came to this land many years ago, earlier than I was around. Lord Utu was accused of being a fraud. I hope you would not be too offended, my Lord, but it would like to be certain that it is truly you." He turned to a slave. "Fetch the priests of the god of wisdom and goddess of fertility"

They waited in silence for moments before Meg stood up.

"I know you, sir. Your father prayed to me twice a week, directly before sunrise, for his wife to have a child. Here you are" The Doctor stared at her for a moment. She didn't appear to be making this up as she went along.

"And how would you know this, my Lady?"

"I am a goddess. I keep tabs on those who need my most" At this point, the slave return with two men trailing him. Upon entering the room, one man dropped to his knees.

"My lady Inanna. I am so pleased to have the fortune to meet your acquaintance" The King looked over curiously. Lionessin rarely got excited, and here he was sobbing at this woman's feet. Surely, she must be a goddess

"Thank you, my son. I appreciate your enthusiasm" she lifted his chin to look up at her, and prompted him to stand. He did, quickly. She lay a kiss upon his cheek softly, and then stepped back. The other priest, Kialisses, stood there glaring with a scowl on his face. The King noticed this and prompted him

"You look disturbed, Kialisses. What is it?"

"This man is no god"

And that's how the Doctor and Meg ran from the head of this grand empire. King Hammurabi made one more law before his early death. It was not discovered until the year 56811.

_Don't trust the fake god_


	4. The Pyramid's Eye

**This one's going to be a one chapter arc, because I've gotten all my notes at once on Egypt. This is the Pyramid's Eye.**

The first thing Meg noticed was a bobbing. She opened the door to a flood of water.

"DOCTOR!" The man ran into the room and cursed.

"What did you do?" Meg hit him

"I opened the door like you told me to, you bloody idiot!" The door wouldn't close now, and was filling up the TARDIS rapidly. The Doctor tried pulling levers, and flicking switches, but nothing seemed to be working. Meg sighed and pushed a bright yellow button by the door. Suddenly, all the water was pushed back out, and a little force field popped up on the door.

"How did you... why did you do that?" the Doctor spluttered. A human had just effectively worked the TARDIS.

"I studied with your wife for three years. She gave me some training once she found out I was with you. I didn't feel like drowning, so I stopped it" The Doctor rolled his eyes. Of course, it had to have been due to River.

"Fine. Where are we?" he said, skulking under the console again.

"Egypt. The reign of Ramses the Great." Meg said "Third pharaoh of the 19th Egyptian dynasty" The Doctor huffed.  
"You are such a know-it-all!" He said, finally blowing his top. "I don't care who united Upper and Lower Egypt!"

"Actually, that was Namer, also known as Menes by the people of Lower Egypt-" Meg corrected. The Doctor ignored her, continuing on in his rant.

"And who cares when the Nile flooded?"

"The people did! It was predictable, so they could safely survive on the banks. They knew it flooded every year from July to October" The Doctor threw his hands into the air.

"I'm tired of you talking!" And with that, he kicked her through the portal straight into the middle of the Nile.

* * *

Akil sat by the river, resting after a long day of farming wheat and barley. He had to get back to it soon, but he wanted a quick rest before he got back to it. It was only days before the waters of the Nile flooded again, providing new silt for the crops. He sighed and got to his feet, when he saw it. A flash of bright blonde appeared from under the water. He gasped and peered closer into the water. A young girl was unconscious and floating down the river. He jumped into the Nile, fighting the strong current. He managed to grab her arm and drag her to shore. He checked her pulse and determined that she was alive, but just barely. Akil lifted her up and carried her back to his little hut.

Meg woke up with a start, choking on water. She tried to sit up when strong arms held her down.

"Don't move. You were almost drowned" She shot up with shock. There was a teenaged boy sitting in front of her. "I'm Akil. I saw you floating down the river"

"What river?" He gave her an odd look.

"The Nile, of course" She looked wide eyed. "Please, what is your name?" She thought quickly

"Um... they call me Jamila" He laughed

"How fitting."

"Thank you. For the compliment and for saving me" _If he hadn't, _she thought _I'd be dead. Taken away to the north; right into the Mediterranean_

"Anything for you, Jamila."

It was three days later, and Meg had really settled into this new life of hers. True, Akil was in the lower class, and she had to work while there, but she was really happy. She knew so much about the civilization already, so it wasn't too hard to blend in.

"Jamila, today is my day to work on the pharaoh's tomb" She sighed. He would come home so tired, and she couldn't do much to help. The stones must have been 2-3 tons each, but he was expected to get them there perfectly.

"Alright." She said, sighing. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"This work brings me closer to maat, darling" he kissed her on the cheek

"I know. I just wish that I could help." He smiled.

"You've designed Ramses's tomb! That was a lot of help. This geometry thing you taught us was amazing. I'm not even in your class anymore" She laughed

"Are you being self-conscious, dear? That's sweet. I'm not royalty, and I'm not wealthy. I'm just a good artisan. Only one class higher than you"

"Still a large difference" he said sadly. He was leaving the house when a flash went off brightly.

River appeared in a small little hut. She shook her head, certain that her vortex manipulator had been off. Meg should have been able to get to a much better place than this. She had been so furious when the Doctor had told her what he'd done. She came back, hoping desperately to find her student safe. She convinced herself that she couldn't be here and almost hit the manipulator again when there were suddenly arms wrapped around her.

"Professor Song!" River looked down and saw that her pupil really did live here.

"My lady" she said, curtsying slightly. Meg gave her a quizzical look. Akil stared at the two girls.

"Jamila, who is this?" Meg started.

"This is... my teacher" River came over to them.

"I'm sorry, but we must tell him the truth now, Isis" Akil's jaw dropped to the floor. Before his eyes, his beautiful Jamila grew wings and was transformed into robes and a crown with a thrown on it.

"What do you mean? Akil, are you alright?" she said, his astonished expression catching her eye

"You are the goddess Isis, Megan. And your friend here is Osiris, god of the underworld, your brother and husband"

"I know Egyptian mythology well enough, but I am not Isis, and this is clearly not-" she had gestured towards Akil, and when she looked, she was what he was wearing. His skin had turned green, and he carried a crook and flail.

"That's- that's Osiris. I was rescued by Osiris!" she turned back to River to be surprised with the woman wearing a tight leopard dress, and bearing a palm staff.

"And you're Seshat. I've lived with gods. I-" she fainted.


	5. Aryan Secrets Pt 1

**I really needed to update this one sooner... My test was supposed to be last Thursday, but I had to go to the hospital... so I'm doing this now. You lot get a triple update, Aryan Secrets Pt. 1 and 2 and The Mandate of Gallifrey. The others should be posted today soon after this one is. Enjoy!  
**

**I don't own Doctor Who  
**

"We're in a different place, Akil. You need to change your name. Akil isn't even your name. You don't have a real name. None of us do"

Akil sighed, knowing that this woman was right. He had come to believe so much more in the past few weeks, living with these two women. These two time travelers. They were goddesses, and he was a god. Ever since his sweet Jamila- Meg, he forced himself to correct- had come to him, his life had changed. And when her mentor had joined them it had gotten stranger still. Meg was still in denial of how things were, but how could he? The two women had transformed before his eyes, and he had seen his own change.

This woman, River, had told him what they were. They were the Gods. He had spent all his life praying to the great gods, and somehow he was one of them! In different civilizations, he'd have different names. He could also change his appearance to how the natives saw him. It took practice, but he could now intentionally change. He liked his original form better, though. He wondered what this new place would see him as. Now they were going to go to a civilization far from his home in Egypt. River and Meg had called it the Indus River Valley.

"Fine," he sighed. "What do they call me here?"

"Here, you are Yama. But unless you want to upset Meg any more, you might want to not use your godly name." Akil couldn't help but agree. She got so worked up whenever anyone brought up the truth. But sooner or later she'd have to accept it. River laughed. "Did you notice yourself changing?" she asked, pulling him over to her full length mirror. He was wearing red clothing and his skin had turned green again. His skin seemed to like that in his godly form.

"Sorry" he began to change back "Will you show me yours?" River nodded, and had already begun to transform. Her skin darkened slightly, and her clothes changed into a pure white sari. Her hair turned black, and straightened. Though she often changed remarkably, she, at least, always looked human. Well, except for her arms. There happened to be 4 of them at the moment. He was staring at her in amazement when he heard a thud. Meg was standing behind him, and had dropped her book. Her jaw followed shortly after. He grabbed her by the arm and held her there.

"Please, dear. Don't leave again"

"How do I live with you two when I am so inferior? I just can't!" River shifted back quickly and went over to her. She hugged her and brushed Meg's hair lightly with her hand.

"I know this is hard for you. I am so sorry you have to figure this out this way. But you aren't alone. And you are in no way inferior. Look in the mirror" Meg reluctantly did so, turning towards the mirror. River called out different names, and Meg's appearance changed each time. "Rati, Isis, Aphrodite" She went from fair skinned with dark hair and few clothes to long robes and a crown. The final representation had Meg's own blonde hair, perfect proportions and porcelain skin. Akil gaped. Meg stared in amazement at herself. Finally, River stated "Megan", and she returned to her normal form. Meg stared in the mirror still, back in her own blue cotton dress. She turned around.

"I guess I don't have to get dressed then, do I?" she breathed. She was finally accepting it. How could she deny it after THAT display? River laughed, and smiled.

"Glad you finally understand. Now we can just go as our true selves" she said to the couple. "Are you ready now, Rati?" Meg nodded and transformed, Akil and River following suit. There were soon three immortals standing there, looking nothing like the original trio. River held out one of her four arms. Her vortex manipulator was still on it.

"Let's go to India"

**Random fact: Saraswati is the Hindu goddess of knowledge. That is River's goddess connection. It actually means 'to flow like the river'. Random thing that works amazingly well!**


	6. Aryan Secrets Pt 2

**I think I said pretty much everything last chapter... Meg's really going to embrace her new nature. Perhaps a bit too much... I'm going to address them by their original names, but if someone is referring to them, or they are referring to each other in public, they will go by their god-name. Um, I'm actually going to leave the rest of this for later. Pt. 3 of Aryan Secrets and The Mandate of Gallifrey are going to be released tomorrow. Sorry, but I'm out of time.**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

They fell out of the sky. Entering this new place, the first thing that happened was their landing, of course. They fell from meters in the air onto cows. The poor creatures weren't strong enough to hold them up. Or to hold themselves, either. The trio and their cows collapsed onto the ground. The unfortunate cows were horribly injured. The stood up, the women very pale faced. River was concerned about hurting these animals. They were practically sacred to the people here. Meg was swaying. She had landed in a horrible position, and she was uneasy. Akil went over to Meg. Somehow, they had gotten very close in such a short period of time. He put his now-green arm around her shoulder. A man walked up to them, anger plain on his face.

"You crushed my cows! What are you creatures?" He exclaimed. River came up to him, but Meg cut her off.

"I've got this one, Saraswati" she said. The man's eyes widened at the name, but he tried to stand strong regardless. He was failing miserably as he noticed her lack of clothing. His eyes widened as she walked closer to him seductively. She was really embracing her new identity. Akil gritted his teeth in anger. "Mine won't need any hallucinogenics" that said, she kissed the man passionately. He paled and fell to his knees. "My name is Rati. But you've probably figured that out by now." The man nodded numbly

"My name is Aatmaj. I am here to serve you."

"That won't be necessary, my dear. If you could take us to the citadel, it would be greatly appreciated" she grinned. Moving closer to the other two now, River laughed. This girl had seemed so innocent mere hours ago. Well that had changed.

"I am simply a farmer. We are not close to the citadel"

"And yet, it is still where I wish to go. Take us" He bowed his head.

"Of course" Moments later, they set off, Megan reassuring Akil. In this culture, they were not together. There were bound to be many where they weren't, unfortunately for them. They would just have to put up with it.

* * *

They walked into the city, ragged and tired. It had been many days' journeys to get to the citadel. The grid system of the city was set up so that the farmers were on the edge of the cities, and the citadel was in the center, surrounded by businesses and the homes of the wealthy. They knocked on the door of one such wealthy citizen. A woman opened the door.

"What do you want?" She demanded. The group in front of her looked like those poor beggars who kept bothering her. The younger boy looked very sickly. Almost green in color, it seemed, but he was so covered in dirt that it was hard to tell. The women, however, were dressed so distinctively. The younger was very scantily dressed, but the elder was wearing a spotless white sari. She looked as tired and defeated as the others, but her clothes were perfect. She looked very much like the goddess Sarawati. She was the one who steeped forward

"I am Sarawati, and this is Rati and Yama" Her eyes widened. She opened the door vacantly. The set entered. They left Aatmaj outside.

"I am Enakshi. Please, come in." She beckoned them into the home. There were symbols on the wall. Unfortunately, they couldn't read them. River came over to them.

"The lost language of the Indus Valley" she whispered, putting her fingers over it. Although she and the others could speak the language of the people, she could not read their language. Almost 400 symbols in this language, and not one that she could distinguish. She looked sad, but pulled away. Looking around the room, there was a statue of Buddha, otherwise known as Gautama. River laughed. Enakshi looked at her curiously.

"You do not believe in the Eight-fold Path?" she looked confused "Are the Four Noble Truths not good enough for you gods?"

"Oh, no, sorry. Didn't mean to offend you" River said. "It's better than Jainism. Mahavira was an idiot." Meg laughed, accustomed to River dropping references to these people. "Oh, sorry, has that not happened yet?" Meg rolled her eyes. Akil pulled her aside.

"What is that?" he asked, confused. Meg grinned at the idea of being a teacher for once.

"It's a Buddha. Buddism is a religion based off of Hinduism. Hinduism is a religion where they believe in rebirth-"

"Rebirth? In the afterlife?"

"No," she sighed. "Reborn into the mortal world. They believed Brahma was the creator of all things. All they wanted was to reach Moksha, where they became one with Brahma. There was a collection of hymns that they based it on called Vedas"

"I don't understand what you're talking about"

"Not many of them did, either. That's why they made the Upanishads. It was all of their religious beliefs in a story book." he still didn't really get it

"Okay, I'll just... figure it out" he said. At that moment, a huge explosion came up from outside. The three turn around and stared at the smoke rising up over the city


End file.
